


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Butt Too

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Being in Denial, Dirty Talk, Emotionally Repressed, Fondling, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Fantasy, Oral Sex, Puppet Sex, Remus is smitten, Restraints, Sequel, Submission, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, a fun mix of pining and sexual craving, a lot of feelings are had, angst is mostly from worrying, exitential crisis but make it horny, imagined rough sex and name calling, mostly tentacles used for bondage, puppet virgil, references to being fucked in puppet form, several kinks have been activated, sexy happy ending, size-kink-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set months after the fic 'Giving a Hand to Break a Spell', Virgil is facing a sexual existential crisis, all thanks to his experience with Remus 'helping' him to break his curse of being trapped in his puppet form.Something has awoken in Virgil and now he gets to worry about wanting more of something he thinks he can't have. Remus on the other hand...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Take My Hand, Take My Whole Butt Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Giving a hand to Break a Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456747) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> So this is a sequel to [Giving a hand to Break a Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456747?view_adult=true)   
> A crack fic that was never meant to go beyond getting to do the do as a puppet, but I saw two whole comments wanting a sequel and I was like 'eh, why the hell not' - hence this monstrosity that was probably not at all the sequel those commenters actually wanted. Hope somebody enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing this semi-porn-angst-begone-angst-and-more-porn.

Virgil was currently in a world of torment, as he laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling - desperately trying to ignore the memories of that night with Remus all those months ago.

He was also desperately trying to ignore what was going on in his pants in response to those very memories.

The memories of being a small hand-sized puppet danced around his mind; the sensation of Remus’s mouth all over the most intimate parts of himself - feeling so much pleasure within Remus’s large hands as he toyed and played with Virgil as he was ‘fisted’ right onto his gorgeous hand.   
Not only did it feel so good being touched that way on the inside, but the suggestion of being filled and stretched with tentacles being included as a possibility really stirred something inside the emo. 

_‘And that was as a puppet. Would it feel the same as my usual self? Oh god stop thinking about it! Stop thinking about it!’_

The palms of Virgil’s hands were now pressed against his eyes with a frustrated groan - still feeling how uncomfortably tight his trousers were getting, but still trying and failing to not acknowledge it.   
There were so many times since his last encounter with Remus where he would hope in vain that if he ignored it all - ignore his ‘reaction’ to those thoughts in his head - then maybe things could go back to normal and Virgil could go back to relieving his stress his normal way before ‘it’ had happened.

But no matter how much of his comforting music he listen to, nor the amount of things to binge-watch, or just literally doing anything else in an attempt to distract himself; he always ended up right back to this.

Removing the hands from his eyes and slowly placing his arms on either side of him, Virgil kept his eyes squeezed shut as the image of Remus towering over him came forth in his mind, being so close and doing the things he had done as imagination and memory blurred together one mental image after the other. 

One of his hands moved to gravitated towards his tented crotch, pushing slightly down on his hard-on to relieve the need to touch himself as his other hand grasped onto the bedding beneath the palm of his hand. His hand rubbed over his cloth-covered dick until he gave in; drawing back to unbutton the top of his jeans with one hand and zipped down to release his cock with only his black underwear as a barrier. Relieving a sigh he continued to grasp his clothed-covered shaft, and began to lightly jack himself as his mind began to wander.

  
  
_Him being held up and feeling the stretch in his ass, of something being slicked in and out in a slow teasing pace as he dangled restlessly in the air. Remus floating closely in front of him - close enough to kiss him - but instead he just has a grip on his chin while the other hand starts roaming around the side of his chest, before eventually settling on playing with one of Virgil’s nipples. In response Virgil whimpers as he ‘feels’ the thing in his ass getting longer and thicker._

  
_‘Do you want me to fill you up Virgey? Do you want my tentacles to fill you up - and rip you apart?’_

  
_‘No... oh please no... just...’_

  
_‘Hm? Just what?’_

  
_He couldn’t say it out loud, but a moan sounded out from him as the appendage got deeper inside as slimy tentacles slithered around his ankles and spread his legs further apart._

  
_‘Come on - what do you want me to do? Or maybe you don’t want to make any choices...’_   
_Remus’s hand slipped down to grab his leaking dick._

(Virgil in tandem slipped down his underwear, conjuring lube on his hand to make him slicker)

_‘Maybe you want me to play with you how ever I want’_

  
_Suddenly Virgil felt like he was shrinking smaller and smaller, as Remus’s grin got wider when he reached out to pick Virgil up from the long wriggling tentacle that retreated back into nothing. Virgil had turned back into a puppet and was dangling in the air as Remus held on tightly to him right before lowering him onto Remus’s hard cock._

  
_‘Oooh yes - you’re just letting me fuck you onto my dick aren’t you Virgil. You can’t do anything but just be a good doll for me to wank into you and make you so dirty - to make you more dirty than ever before.’_

(Virgil was quietly sobbing as he masturbated - picking up the pace much faster with every imagined word)

_‘You want me to come into you? Soak up my seed and let me use you however I want for as long as I want - before you’re allowed to come?’_

  
_Virgil cried out and nodded while his small felt hands gripped uselessly onto Remus’s hands, as he imagined those hands bruising his real hips and leaving marks that couldn’t be left behind on his puppet body. Remus pounded Virgil right onto himself, his head thrown back. His neck and chest exposed and taunting Virgil with how out of reach - also imagining in tandem being able to touch, stroke, kiss, lick and so much more of those areas of Remus - wanting to make him feel as good as he made him feel._

  
_‘You’re such a slut, but you’re being a good slut. My good slut.’_

  
_Virgil could only cry out without any words as he got so close to coming as Remus came into him. Slowly the Duke pulled small puppet Virgil off his now spent cock, and pushed one of his hands into Virgil’s well-fucked puppet hole and filled him up all over again. Remus got closer to his felt puppet dick and started licking and flicking his tongue at it - driving Virgil to the edge._

_‘You can come now’_

  
Coming into his hand, Virgil gulped in as much air as he could while enjoying that moment of feeling mindless before what he had done (again) had started to sink in. 

He would stare up at the ceiling and sometimes there would be tears. Sometimes there would be nothing but and ache in his chest and a twist in his gut for what he did, knowing that he had to keep it to himself. The sense of loneliness balanced with worry of his new desires being discovered began to over power him before Virgil makes the decision to either get up and take a shower, or curl up and try to sleep it all away - ignoring the lesson of how repression was bad when Thomas was first introduced to Remus. 

_‘But that was about intrusive thoughts. This... I don’t even know what this is.’_

And Virgil told himself that he didn’t want to know, as he wiped himself off with some nearby tissues - put himself away and curled up on his side in an attempt to sleep away his problems. 

\---

He hated how much he wanted it. Not even just the sex, but how he felt during his time as a puppet.

Being handled by Remus; being so full by just sitting on his hand and being so small that Remus was able to play with him however he wished, while all he could do was take it. How it all felt so freeing and somewhat comforting to him.

_‘Was it being stuck as a puppet that made me feel that way? Could I feel the same without having to transform myself - or is it only being like that that can make me feel all that again? Why the fuck am I still thinking about this?’_

No matter how much he touched himself, or how much porn he tries to search for or imagine - Virgil’s mind was full of Remus. 

He so badly wanted to hate it. 

It didn’t help when the next time he saw him, while everyone was sitting down with Thomas and watching a movie, Remus was naked and giving his usual unfiltered movie commentary. As usual everyone was awkwardly looking away and trying not to give the Duke any attention, Virgil secretly stared at Remus from the corner of his eye - chewing on his thumb and looking for the scars his saw that night; focusing on Remus’s neck and remembering wanting to touch it or kiss it or anything while being jacked onto the Duke’s cock.

When Remus’s eye’s met his, Virgil panicked and stared at the movie screen without taking in any of the detail as he hoped that his 'looking' went unnoticed. 

What Virgil didn’t see was Remus grinning a knowing smile - as he definitely noticed the staring from across the room.

\---

Too many times in the past week, Virgil had stopped in front of Remus’s door. He would stare at it for a moment before pushing himself forward to go anywhere but another inch towards that door, where he may or may not give into the temptation to knock on it and then...

_‘And then what? Sure, even if there was a chance he would ever want to fuck me again... how do I bring up what I want? Would he even want to do that with me as a puppet? Do I just want to do those things ONLY as a puppet? What if he laughs at me for asking? What if he tells everyone about my weird kink? - oh god does it count as a kink? What if he makes fun of it and tells everyone and everyone ends up thinking that I’m a sick freak? Then no one will ever want to talk to me ever again. Not Patton, or Logan or even Roman. Janus will definitely be a dick about it and- and-’_

Living up to his name as anxiety, his thoughts would spiral and he would have to avoid everyone until he calmed down with his breathing exercises, as he tried to think of anything else but his current situation.

Virgil tried so hard to forget as time went by. He would argue about Disney movies with Roman, or watch conspiracy theories videos with Logan or attempt to bake with Patton while smiling over various baking-related puns. He’d focus harder on Thomas which, unfortunately meant that sometimes he went a little bit more over-board than usual with the worrying (not realizing that he was starting to make everyone concerned) - but thankfully with the help of everyone they would work through their problems together while Virgil kept the one most prominent issue to him close to himself - with zero intentions to ever let anyone know about it.

However, despite his efforts, every time Virgil had a moment to lie down and stare at the ceiling - it would all come back. The memories, his arousal - the attempts to quell his messed up desire with masturbation; sometimes feeling too anxious to even finish and end up feeling more wound up than before. The wish of never having to have gone through all that in the first place, with a quieter wish for Remus’s hands and his mouth to be all over him again. To be held down and controlled. To be a doll and used for whatever Remus wanted out of him. To be so small and so full while being held so securely in his grasp. To...  
And sometimes out of frustration or misery, Virgil would feel like crying for wanting so much out of someone who probably isn’t interested or be more likely to reject him in some way that Virgil wasn’t sure he could handle right now.

Even if Remus said yes to it all, to agree to do it all over again - what would that mean for them? Could they be in a relationship? Would they be boyfriends or just fuck buddies? Could Virgil handle them just being about sex and leaving it at that? He didn’t know how to feel about that; but he also didn’t know what to do with these thoughts and desires that kept circling around endlessly in his head.

_‘I wish I knew what to do.’_

\---

If there was anyone Virgil was trying to avoid more than Remus, it was Janus. 

  
Even though before the puppet sex incident, Virgil didn’t exactly enjoy Janus’s company on a normal day (as Patton says, they both got a lot of work on between them - not that Virgil saw it happening any time soon). With the secret he was trying to keep and hoping for it to fade away eventually, he knew that it wouldn’t take much for the snake to find out that he was hiding something.

He had managed to do so just fine, only having to deal with either of them when Thomas had summoned them all up - but of course Janus could be just as determined as anyone when he had a objective in mind. So of course on one of the many times Virgil had stopped for a second to stare at Remus’s door, Janus had appeared right there in front of him without any chance of warning.

“Have you thought about knocking?”

Virgil practically threw himself backwards with a hiss aimed at Janus, who merely responded with a raised eyebrow, “And hello to you too Virgil.”

“What do you want Deceit?”

Virgil was slightly surprised to see the flash of disappointment go through Janus’s mismatched eyes at the use of his title instead of his name, but it was gone with his usual smirking mask in place. 

“I think that’s what I should be asking you, Anxiety.”

“...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” the jab with his own title didn’t go unnoticed, but Virgil wasn’t too concerned about that as he stared down at his own sneakers, hoping in vain that his avoiding response would somehow be enough. But of course this was Janus, and he could smell the deception right off him as his eyes lidded in exasperation.

“Oh so you’re just admiring Remus’s door just for the fun of it?” 

If it was anyone else, Virgil would have denied it - but all he could do was bring up his hood over his head and glare. Janus chuckled, inspecting the invisible dirt on his gloved fingers before looking back up at Anxiety in amusement. 

“Remus probably wouldn’t mind a visit from you. In fact I’d dare say he would probably welcome it.”

“Who says that I want to visit him?!” Virgil snapped as he turned around, with full intentions to stomp away from Janus and his all too probing words.

“You didn’t have to say anything Virgil.”

Virgil stopped moving at the mention of his name as Janus continued “Of course it HASN’T been obvious that you have been staring at Remus for months now. And clearly you haven’t been stopping by his door and looking like a kicked puppy whenever you pass through.”

“And how would you know?” Virgil looked back at Janus over his should with a frown “You’ve been spying on me?”

“Actually you can blame everyone else for noticing - because it’s not like your ‘light side’ friends haven’t been worried about you or anything like that - especially not Patton.”

Virgil dropped his frown as a look of surprise and worry took its place at the mention of Morality.

“Patton?” Virgil thought that he was being careful not to let anyone notice that he was worrying more than usual - that they would just accept that he was being ‘regular Anxiety’ and nothing more. But then again he also hasn’t been entirely attentive over much beyond his thoughts over Remus when he wasn’t actively trying to get his mind off him, so it was entirely possible that Logan, Roman and Patton could have noticed during their time together with him.

“Crazy I know. Patton the heart and center of feelings being worried. Who would have thought.” Janus replied dead-panned as Virgil squinted at him.

“Fuck you Janus.”

Virgil hadn’t meant to call him by his name, but it got Janus smiling that annoying smile in response.

“I imagine that it’s Remus you want to ‘fuck’ actually.”

Virgil paled, “What did Remus say?!”

There was silence before Virgil suddenly realized in horror that he might have misheard or misunderstood what Janus had just said.  
“You know what never mind. Forget I said anything.”

“He... Remus hasn’t said... You and Remus?” It would have been a hilarious sight for Virgil to see Janus so suddenly thrown off guard, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was about his own ‘intimate’ situation.

“I said forget it!”

“If you two are together then why-?”

“We’re not- look there’s nothing. There was a thing and it’s long since over and this conversation is over!” 

“...a thing?”

**“Over!”** Virgil’s anxiety-echo-yell sounded out before he stormed off to retreat into his own room as he slammed the door behind him, leaving Janus blank-faced and puzzled in the middle of the hallway. A couple of seconds later, Janus composed himself and looked over at Remus’s now slightly-ajar door.

“I suppose you didn’t hear any of that did you?” he asked nonchalantly as the door widened to reveal Remus wearing a fishnet top and green booty shorts, looking over his door to stare at Virgil’s own closed door.

  
“Not a word. Especially not the part where Virgil has apparently been looking at my door for weeks now.” 

“And the ‘thing’ he mentioned?” Janus only got Remus’s trademark wide grin with his response.

“Well I don’t kiss and tell Janny-boy!”

Janus snorted “Since when?”

Remus’s face went unusually serious as looked back down at Virgil’s door.  
“Not about him... Not Virgil.”

“Oh...” It was a lot more serious than Janus had thought. 

\---

_‘I’m just a pervert. A disgusting pervert. A pervert that can only think about what makes him turned-on. At least it makes sense for Remus to be horny as dark creativity and intrusive thoughts - but me? Oh no. I’m suppose to be Thomas’s fears and anxiety. I’m meant to be focused on that. I’m not suppose to want...’_

Virgil screamed into his pillow. He felt embarrassed and miserable about the fact that not only Janus caught on that something was up, but apparently so did everyone else. Not only that, as far as they know it was just him crushing on Remus. Thankfully they didn’t know the real thoughts that he’s been having.  
But at the same time...

Tears welled up in his eyes and Virgil felt stupid for getting so upset. The whole idea of sex or relationships has never come up because - well... he simply never imagined feeling that way about any of his friends and definitely not Janus or Remus. Virgil had maybe thought a little about what-if's with Roman once or twice, but preferred being friends with him instead. Then there was Remus.

Before he was accidentally turned into a puppet, there was no way he would have thought about anything beyond glaring eye contact with Remus. He was and still is one of the many sources to his function as Anxiety, so there was never a moment where he thought about anything like that with Remus. 

  
Then it happened. What was worse, it felt good. So good that in the past few months he can’t stop thinking about it. Even more so Remus hasn’t brought it up or thrown it in his face either in front of everyone or just him (not that he’s given Remus that many chances to be alone with him since then). 

_‘But then again Remus could be waiting for the right moment to expose me. Maybe he’ll tell everyone when I least expect it... but then again...’_

Thinking about what had happened, there was never a point where Remus was cruel or treated him badly throughout the whole thing. He even gave Virgil an ‘out’ so he wasn’t forced to go through with it when his anxiety started to act up and he was feeling cornered into breaking the witches curse. And when Virgil decided to go through with it after all, Remus was so focused on him - on pleasuring him in such a weird scenario that only Remus would happily go through - that they had almost forgotten about the fact that they were only doing it to break the curse.

Virgil lifted his head and turned on his side with a sniffle. He never thought that Remus would be somebody he wanted to have any kind of relationship with. He didn’t think that it was something Remus would be interested in beyond the having-sex side of it. Virgil wanted to go through with that and maybe more in terms of kinks... but... he wasn’t sure if he could keep feelings out of it. 

_‘I really want to experience that again, or at least anything close to it. But what if...’_

And there he was, back to weighing out the pros and cons of it - with the cons building up and weighing out the one pro that mostly involved wanting to get fucked like that again specifically by Remus. Not that it mattered, since even with everyone worried about him or whatever was or is between him and Remus - he was sure as hell wasn't going be the one to bring it up ever again.

Then there was a knock to his door. 

\---

  
Virgil stood up in a panic and stopped halfway to his door, tears drying on his face as he started to worry about who was on the other side of the door.

“Virgiiiil!”

_‘Well shit.’_

Virgil knew that was Remus’s voice and he did not believe for a second that he would coincidentally visit right after his talk with Janus less than half an hour ago.

He wanted to just go under his bed and die, but the knocking continued - and with so many years of hanging out with Remus in the past, Virgil knew that his persistence wasn’t going to go anywhere any time soon. 

He did not want to answer that door, but the knocking was putting him more and more on edge until he found himself walking towards it and placed his hand on the door handle. With a deep breath he opened it to Remus standing there mid-knocking.  
As their eyes met, Virgil did everything he could to school his face into a scowl.

“What is it Remus?”

“And a very good hello to you too Emo-Delight!” Remus grinned, unaffected by Virgil’s attempt to seem threatening, as he lowered his hand down and indirectly drew Virgil’s attention to the half-buttoned black silk shirt he was wearing. His eyes trailed down from the Duke’s neck to his flat chest exposed from the opening of the shirt, seeing the faint scars that Virgil remembered seeing from before...

_‘Focus dammit.’_

“I had heard your little conversation with Janus and felt a little left out,” Remus leaned against the door frame with arms folded “so here I am!”

“Yeah, well there’s nothing to discuss.”

“You sure about that Virgy?”

There was silence. And when it was clear that Virgil wasn’t going to say anything further on his end, Remus’s smile dropped with a sigh.

“I haven’t said anything to Janus - or anyone. Nor do I intend to tell anyone anything.”

That got Virgil’s attention, “Why?”

Remus shrugged “Because it’s none of their business.”

“But... but this is the perfect kind of thing to spring up on the others.” Virgil also thought of Thomas, but also didn’t dare give Remus the idea if he could help it. He didn’t expect to get a chuckle as a response from Remus either.

“Oh Virgil - I have endless material to work with for all kinds of fun thoughts. Remember that video Thomas saw earlier about the clam licking salt off the table with it’s long meaty tongue - and it turns out that tongue is actually the clam’s foot? Imagine THAT licking your feet!”

Virgil cringed in disgust at the memory “Urgh! No- why did you have to remind me of that?”

“To prove my point.”

The tension in Virgil eased a little, still looking down and not meeting the Duke’s eyes (while also looking at what his half buttoned shirt was exposing).

“There’s still nothing to stop you from telling everyone anyways...” Virgil whispered, not really sure what else he could possibly say - despite everything in the back of his mind he’s been desperate to talk about or at the very least experience again. He suddenly felt Remus cup his chin between the thumb and index finger; lifting Virgil’s chin up to face him.

“I’m not going to say anything you don’t want me to say Virgil. Whether you want to forget about it or do it again is up to you. No one else needs to know the ins and outs of it all. It can easily just stay between us.”

Virgil quietly gasped at the tingling feeling he felt under Remus’s thumb by his lip, which only became more noticeable when Remus lightly rubbed his thumb over the lower part of his lip. Virgil saw Remus show and unusually softer smile at his own reaction to his little ministrations. 

“Also, just for the record - I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again.”

That caught his attention “...You wouldn’t?”

“No. In fact, I welcome it,” Remus let go of his chin as he gradually lowered his hand “You’re welcomed to my room at any time Virgil. There’s no request too wild or strange for me - I don’t even know the meaning of the word shame.”

Remus backed away from Virgil’s door with a chuckle.

“You know where I am Virgil. My door is always open if you ever need me...”

With a wink, Remus left - heading towards his room without looking back as Virgil watched him go, shutting the door behind himself.  
Virgil stared down the corridor for a moment before slowly closing his own door shut, leaning his cheek against the wooden panel without letting his hand let go of the door handle. 

Remus had said that he would keep it to himself. Even though he normally wouldn’t have trusted Remus’s words alone in the past - Virgil felt a weight lift from his shoulders; making him feel a little less worried about that being held over his head.   
He could continue to try and forget about it. To continue focusing on moving forward from what had happened. Maybe someday he’ll return to his ‘normal’ where everything could go back to the way it was before.

“...”

Virgil suddenly opened his door; closing it behind him before racing down the hallway and stood right in front of the door he had been staring at for months - knocking without hesitation before he could give himself the chance to change his mind.  
Remus opened in seconds and was greeted with Virgil’s own outburst.

“I want to-!”

Virgil stopped himself as his eyes met Remus’s. Despite his sudden urge of certainty, Virgil almost instantly began to feel unsure of saying all that he wanted to say. But before he could change his mind, Remus stood to the side and raised up a welcoming gesture into his room.

“Would you like to come in?”

“...yeah.”

Virgil stepped in as Remus closed the door behind him, trying not to let the feeling of his fast-beating heart get the better of him as he followed Remus through the darken room. He was lead to a bed that looked awfully familiar from the last time Virgil was in here, as Remus sat down at the foot of the bed with his leg crossed over - patting a space beside him for Virgil to sit.

Instead of taking up that offer, Virgil felt too nervous to move from the spot where he stood right in front of Remus. He eventually found his voice with his hands clenched on either side, allowing the words tumbled out.

“I haven’t been able to sleep without thinking about that time... and I want to do it again. I want you to use me again, doing whatever you want to me. I... I really liked feeling so small in your hands - I don’t know if it was because I liked it as a puppet or if its because I liked feeling out of control when you did whatever you wanted to me - and I want to feel that again.”

Virgil didn’t know why he started to tear up at that last part; feeling a little humiliated at both the tears he quickly wiped away with his sleeve, and for saying the things he’s been berating himself over for thinking in the past few months. 

“I want you to use anything on me. Tentacles, tools, your hands - anything. For some reason, when you took control like that before, it didn’t feel like I lost control. It felt so good and... and... fuck. I sound stupid.”

“You don’t sound stupid.”

Virgil’s head snapped up to face Remus who had stepped closer to him, speaking more softly than usual.

“You can have that Virgil. You can have anything I can give to you, and I’ll have whatever you’re willing to give to me...”

His warm hand cupped the side of Virgil’s face, drawing them both closer towards each other - prompting Virgil to initiate a kiss on Remus’s lips, who in turn slowly deepened it and reduced his legs to jelly. After a few moments they drew apart as Remus’s fingers threaded through the hair on the back of Virgil’s head.

“So, you want me to ‘play’ with you some more?”

“Yeah if... If you want to.” Virgil bit his lip a little, gazing into his eyes some more. 

“How could I possibly say no?”

“...Do you want me to change into a puppet again?” 

“I’ll happily have you in any shape or form you want to be in.”

Suddenly without warning, Remus turned them both around to throw Virgil face-up on to the bed. Just as the emo realized what had happened, Remus had crawled over to tower over him with a devilish smile. 

“But before we get down to the juicy stuff - I think we better establish some good old fashioned safe words.”

Virgil certainly knew what that meant from his many nights of ‘researching.’ 

“I don’t mind whatever you want to do with me. I’ve been wanting this for ages...” His face flushed red as he admitted that, “I don’t think I’ll want you to stop.”

With a pause, Remus leaned in to peck a kiss on the end of Virgil’s nose with a whisper;

“Humor me.”

Sitting upright to straddle over Virgil’s hips, who remained exactly where he was on his back, Remus began to unbutton his shirt as he continued speaking.

“How about the classic traffic lights system? Green for go, yellow for pause what you’re doing and red for stop everything. That sound good to you Virgy?”

Virgil nodded, but was utterly fixated on the shirt before him being unbuttoned - before eventually being cast to the side and allowing him to see the bare chest that he has been fantasizing in all his masturbation sessions.   
His trance was broken once Remus leaned forward again to take hold of Virgil’s wrists, pinning them down on either side of Virgil’s head.

“Mind reciting what I just said dearest?”

Virgil let out a shuddering sigh, feeling both nervous and excited for what was yet to come.

“Red is for stop.”

Remus pulled off both his hoodie and t-shirt to join the discarded black shirt on the floor - shortly followed with a kiss on Virgil’s own pale chest.

“Yellow is to pause what you’re doing.”

He gasped at the feeling of Remus’s lips moving onto one of his nipples, finding it almost difficult to keep his hands where Remus had left them above his head on the bed. 

“Gr-green means go ahead.”

“Very good Virgil.”

Another gasp escaped his lips in response to a lick around one nipple and fingers playing around the other. Remus lifted his head up, but continued to play with the hardening nubs between his fingers with a smirk.

“And what color would you say about now?”

“Green. Fucking green Remus.”

“Well then,” Virgil suddenly felt something soft and slimy start to wrap around his wrists. 

“I guess we better get started.”

Looking above at one wrist, Virgil saw a thick dark green tentacle wrapped around his upper limbs - and despite it’s slick texture, it didn’t lose its grip on Virgil when he gently tugged at it, reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere.  
A giddy look came across the Duke’s face, as fingers trailed down Virgil’s chest - gaining the restrained man's attention again.

“So many possibilities, so many decisions - so many things I could do with you right now, but where to start?”

  
Virgil didn’t even need to answer as Remus leaned back down, going back to pinching and rubbing the hardening nipples within his fingers - while kissing, sucking and biting his neck that succeeded to make Virgil cry out very agreeable erotic noises in reaction.   
It didn’t take long for Remus to move around and explore the body before him, as Virgil felt his wandering hands and lips make their way all over in addition to the tentacles moving from under the bed to reach for his un-resisting body.

The many long appendages slithered all around them both; mostly focusing on the upper half of Virgil’s exposed body, as the Duke continued to pull off the rest of his trousers along with his underwear - removing any and all barriers left for the Duke.   
A nearby tentacle wrapped itself dangerously around Virgil’s neck; not squeezing down on Virgil but simply the sensation of it being there adding to a growing over-stimulating experience. The tickling feeling of the tips of the tentacles reaching out to stroke or briefly go over his hips and stomach, fanned his arousal at the light-contact of tentacles being all around him while Remus was busying himself with Virgil’s leaking hard-on. Starting out with a couple of kisses, then licks and much more with the assistance of the moving-bondage wrapping around Virgil’s slender ankles; and Remus’s oh so very talented mouth and tongue. 

A very brief thought flashed through Virgil’s mind; that with the amount of tentacles that were there - it was almost like there was something under the bed that was taking part in caressing and grabbing various parts of Virgil. Knowing Remus, it was wouldn’t surprise Virgil if the bed turned out to be sentient and responsible for the very active set of tentacles around him. But it was a thought that was short-lived, as Virgil became more and more besotted, with an overwhelming sense of sensations and lust to even inquire about it.

In the mean time, Remus was really working on Virgil’s dick. Between variations of deep throating, to licking and groping alongside fondling all over from Virgil’s ball’s to his ass. Fingers dipping in (feeling Remus conjure up some lube-like substance all over his hands) - and stretching him in the midst of his multitasking. Virgil was going out of him mind with these lustful sensations stimulating him at every angle inside and out. It all felt so good - and he knew that he was getting closer and closer to releasing.

“Remus!” He whined, prompting Remus to draw his mouth away - but quickly replacing it with his hand already pumping his cock in a faster pace as Remus wriggled up the bed to get face-to-face with Virgil. His hand sliding to the back of Virgil’s head and grasping his hair.

“You could probably come like this, couldn’t you my Fall Out Fuck-toy. Probably don’t even need me to do anything more than this, do you?”

“Oh please Remus...”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me. Fuck me please fuck me!”

Remus paused, letting go of Virgil’s weeping dick before flipping himself over Virgil with his wide Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. 

“Well, because you asked so nicely...”

Virgil felt the tentacles wrap around further up his legs, going beyond his ankle and spreading his legs wider while Remus settled himself between them. His fingers went back into playing with his already well-fingered hole, as he bent down to kiss Virgil’s inner thigh with a smirk that still managed to make Virgil’s heart skip a beat. 

Fingers were soon replaced with the tip of Remus’s dick, as he slowly pushed through without hardly any resistance thanks to all the prior preparation; as Virgil cried out with a pleased moan, who loving that feeling of feeling so full of Remus’s lengthy cock.   
Even with the tentacles to hold him into place, Remus placed his hands right behind the bend of either knee to hold onto Virgil as he began to thrust in and out of Virgil into a quickening pumping pace. 

Virgil was a mess of cries and moans, jumbled in with words like ‘thank you’s for finally getting what he’s been craving for so long, as he felt himself succumb more into ecstasy the harder Remus thrusted into him.

“No, Virgil - thank - you!” 

Neither were going to last much longer, as Virgil came first with a final cry, shortly followed by Remus coming with one last thrust, as his forehead lean onto Virgil’s own - breathing in each other’s panting breath.

\---

Virgil’s mind went blank, as he felt himself grow smaller and smaller - feeling his writ and ankles slip out from that grasp of the tentacles as his heavy breathing began to slow down .

“That... that was... oh my god...”

“Uh- Virgil?”

He opened his eyes and suddenly found himself being unable to blink, as he turned over to see a completely naked and a much larger than before Remus laying next to Virgil.   
A few moments went by before Virgil looked down at his hands to see that he was no longer human, but right back to his tiny puppet self. 

“Fuck.”

He looked over to Remus as his afterglow diminished under a sudden wave of embarrassment.

“Sorry. I’m sorry, I don’t know why-”

“It’s ok.” Remus interrupted him, as his hand rested on Virgil’s now much smaller face, trailing his thumb round the bottom of his hollow puppet mouth that somehow still felt the tingles that Remus’s touches were erecting throughout Virgil’s body.   
The Duke was still laying down on his side, looking un-bothered by this sudden change after everything that had happened so far, and only looked more turned on by Virgil’s transformation.

“I said so before - there is nothing too strange for me.”

  
Virgil felt the thumb on his bottom puppet lip rub a little in and out of his mouth, that suddenly made Virgil only want to carry on more fervently than before. 

“What color?”

“Green.”

\---

There would be many more times like this spent together, in both Virgil’s human and puppet form, alongside many more ‘experimental’ ideas and transformations that could only be limited by Remus’s imaginations. And although there were a few Virgil didn’t feel comfortable to go through with, he knew that Remus would never force him into anything and often came up with an alternative activity that would definitely capture Virgil's interest, resulting in the pair of them being well-fucked and satisfied.

As far as the other sides were concerned, all they knew was that Remus and Virgil were now dating. With the exception of Janus, no one else had an inkling of an idea with what was going on behind closed doors - and that was just fine for all involved. 

  
They butted heads from time to time when it came to their job concerning with Thomas and his dilemmas, but they would always make up or at least leave their work behind whenever they were alone together.

Puppet Virgil was currently deep throating a very pleased-looking Remus, who was softly stroking the purple strands of wooly hair in such a loving manner regardless of how bizarre it would look to anyone walking in on their both of them. Virgil was lost in his task while simultaneously loving how full he felt with the cock so deep inside his puppet body; absolutely loving the fact that this was something he could never be shamed for doing with Remus and his trusting hands. 


End file.
